


Anatomía femenina

by Naldoreth



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Mass Effect 2, Porn Magazines, Pre-Suicide Mission, Sex Education, Sex Talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Garrus quiere saber "cómo".





	Anatomía femenina

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en el 2, pre-misión suicida.

Su primera elección había sido Mordin. Era el doctor de la nave y Garrus contaba con su discreción. Con lo que no contaba era que Mordin, como buen profesional, no tenía pelos en la lengua y le puso al día de todos los pormenores de la anatomía humana femenina y su funcionamiento.  _De todos_. Salió de allí maldiciendo su gran idea y sin saber aún todo lo que necesitaba.  
  
Repasó todas sus opciones y concluyó que quien mejor podría aconsejarle sería otro humano. Tras pensarlo un rato se dirigió a la cabina del piloto, carraspeando al llegar para captar la atención de Joker. Éste se giró, ligeramente sorprendido.  
  
—¡Garrus! Qué… sorpresa —saludó.  
  
—Joker —dijo Garrus. Se pasó la mano por el cuello y volvió a carraspear. Joker le miraba con curiosidad—. Tenía que pedirte una cosa.  
  
Joker asintió, expectante.  
  
—A lo mejor has oído algo —titubeó. Joker sonrió ligeramente; creía saber por dónde iban los tiros, pero quería oírselo decir—. Shepard y yo…  
  
Garrus carraspeó de nuevo y comenzó a pasearse por la cabina, nervioso.  
  
—¿Shepard y tú…? —instó Joker, con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
—Bueno, creo que tenemos una…  _eso_  —explicó. Joker trató de contener la risa—. Y yo no sé… no sé cómo…  
  
Joker no pudo aguantar más y rompió a reír. Garrus se detuvo, avergonzado y enfadado.  
  
—¡Perdona! —se disculpó entre risas—. Perdona. Entiendo. Necesitas ayuda con las mujeres.  
  
—Con las mujeres no —puntualizó Garrus—. Con las humanas. Con su… anatomía.  
  
Joker asintió.  
  
—EDI, ¿te haces cargo? —preguntó.  
  
—Por supuesto, Sr. Moreau —dijo ella.  
  
Con dificultad, Joker se levantó y salió de la cabina, haciendo un gesto a Garrus para que le siguiera.  
  
—¿A dónde vamos?  
  
—A por ayuda —dijo Joker. Garrus ya se arrepentía de su decisión, y lo lamentó profundamente cuando se detuvieron frente a la sala de armas. Joker entró y Garrus le siguió.  
  
—¡Jacob, necesitamos ayuda! —exclamó Joker, a modo de saludo. Brevemente, le explicó la situación a Jacob (para bochorno de Garrus) y Jacob se hizo cargo al instante. Sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió un pequeño armario del que cogió varias revistas. Se las tendió a Garrus con una sonrisa socarrona.  
  
—Todo lo que tienes que saber sobre anatomía femenina, amigo —dijo, mientras Garrus ojeaba la revista. Estaban llenas de mujeres desnudas, en posturas que debían resultar sugerentes para los machos de su especie pero que él encontraba desconcertantes.  
  
Mientras «investigaba», los otros dos se dedicaron a explicarle las maravillas de los cuerpos femeninos; las zonas erógenas, el cómo, el dónde y el cuándo, y todos los detalles que tenía que tener en cuenta para una relación satisfactoria. Garrus estaba abrumado por la cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo, y escuchar a Joker y a Jacob recrearse en sus relaciones pasadas no ayudaba. Finalmente no pudo más y salió, musitando un escueto «gracias» antes de salir.  
  
Ahora estaba más confundido que al principio, y cada vez más preocupado. Sin embargo, de camino a su puesto vio a Shepard hablando con el cocinero. Se la veía relajada, con una sonrisa distendida en el rostro. Al verla le dio un vuelco el corazón y todos los nervios y las dudas se desvanecieron de un plumazo. No importaba el cómo, lo importante era con quién. Y mientras fuera con Shepard, mientras pudiera tenerla a su lado, descubrir cosas nuevas con ella, todo saldría bien.


End file.
